Subcrepuscular
by Meires
Summary: No se me dan bien los resúmenes y no pienso desvelar trama. El personaje principal es Sakura, que está siendo víctima de extraños acontecimientos warning: posible OCCs y personjes originales
1. Prólogo

N.A:

Yo: Bueno, dudo mucho que alguien lea esto…

V-chan: YA EMPEZAMOS!!!

Yo: Tranquila sólo bromeo (mejor cuidadito con lo que digo(nn)UUU), bueno si alguien ha leido mi profile aquí en allí aclaro que a veces escribo, y también que no pienso (pensaba en este caso) publicar nada, pero aquí una amiga mía a la que le pasé unas cosas en un cd y que debo decir no ha visto Naruto en su vida (V-chan: HEY!!!), encontró parte de este fic y le gustó ( que quede entre nosotros pero para gustarle esta historia creo que no está muy bien, si sabéis a lo que me refiero) y "amablemente", me preguntó por que no lo subía a ese sitio de fics del que le hablo a veces para que nos entendamos), o sea que al final me "convenció" 'cought'diólalata'cought' para que lo pusiese.

V-chan: Oye! ( mirada peligrosa)

Yo: Si? ( tengo un mal presentimiento)

V-chan: En tu pequeña explicación no se te habrá ocurrido lo de siempre.

Yo: ( empezando a sudar) L…lo de siempre?

V-chan: Sí, ya sabes, lo de autocriticar la historia o expresar tus quejas en ponerla o algo así ( mirada fulminante)

Yo: ( capacidad de mentir0) E…esto…(n-n)UUU (salgo corriendo)

V-chan: MEIRES!!! TE VAS A ENTERAR!!!

Yo:(Corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello) No… creo… que haga falta… que lo diga… (deteniéndose y tomando aliento)… pero yo no soy dueña de Naruto, solo del fic.(corriendo de nuevo)

"algo" pensamientos.

Contenido entre lineas sueño o flashback.

PRÓLOGO:

* * *

…

…quiero despertar…

…

…**he **de despertar…

…

…

…

AHORA!!! 

* * *

Normal pov:

-Ah!!! – Una figura que se encontraba tumbada bajo el oscuro cielo de la noche abre los ojos y se incorpora, su cabello rosado se mece al viento y su corazón comienza a retomar la calma que durante la vigilia no había logrado alcanzar.

De repente, al intentar levantarse, Sakura suelta una maldición -Rayos!-, y es que frente a sus ojos se vislumbra bajo el cielo estrellado toda la aldea de Konoha, y ella se encontraba para su sorpresa en el techo de uno de los edificios más altos de la aldea, en pijama.

…

Mañana del día siguiente, 9:00 A.M. :

Sakura caminaba pesadamente al punto de encuentro con sus compañeros de equipo; para ser sinceros hoy no se encontraba de buen humor, cuando llegó a su casa se encontró la ventana que había dejado cerrada a cal y canto, abierta; todo lo demás estaba en perfecto orden tal como lo había dejado.

No había hablado a nadie respecto de sus "episodios" de sonambulismo, pero esto estaba llegando muy lejos, además le parecía raro que "sonámbula" abriese una ventana cerrada y luego guardara la llave en su sitio otra vez, además estaba lo de ponerse ha dormir sobre un tejado, lo que implica ir saltando por los edificios.

Esto se estaba poniendo muy raro para el gusto de Sakura, al principio eran cosas imperceptibles, pero esto ya se estaba poniendo tenebroso, además había sido un milagro que nadie lo notara; tal como iban las cosas lo tendría que decir sí o sí (N.A.: como veis variedad para elegir XD)

Cuando no pudo contactar más con Inner Sakura, había sentido alivio, pero ahora le gustaría tenerla para ver si ella le aclaraba algo, después de todo su "subconsciente" estaría al tanto de cosas que ella pasaba por alto o no quería admitir.

"Bueno".-pensó Sakura .- "sea como sea tendrá que esperar a que acabe el entrenamiento".- Hola Naruto, Sasuke!

En el puente se encontraba el rubio acompañado del pelinegro que como saludo y acudiendo a su amplio vocabulario (N.A.:lo siento no pude resistirme (nn)UUU)

le respondió con un -."hn.- mientras el hiperactivo ojiazul brincaba y agitaba las manos gritando .- HOLA SAKURA-CHAN DATTEBAYOOO!!! a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

Yo: Bueno creo que la perdí ( tomado aire) , como veis el prólogo no es mucho, además es mi primera historia publicada (tengo mucho(no fics) escrito, pero se que no está bien y afortunadamente está todo bien guardado, sin peligro de que nadie lo lea (no que nadie estaría interesado)) así que por favor tenedlo en cuenta.

Sé que en el resumen no he puesto mucho, pero no me gusta ir revelando trama antes de tiempo, si diré que este fic no sigue los acontecimientos de la serie y que algunos personajes ( sobre todo Sakura) pueden cambiar totalmente ( lo que tiene ser autor es que tu fic es tu mundo con tus normas según yo lo veo)

Lo que sí adelantaré es que no podré actualizar muy rápido y que si odias a Sakura te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo, sobre romance y así no tengo nada decidido por ahora, tal vez haga votación o ponga algún personage original mío.

Perdón por dar tanto la vara, pero quería dejarlo todo claro, no se volverá a repetir, también pienso hacer los capítulos más largos.

Yo: bueno eso es todo (noto que el panorama oscurece) pero qué…?!

V-chan: TE ENCONTRÉ!!!

Yo: Maldición!!! (salgo corriendo) ….por favor rewievs!!!

V-chan: NO ESCAPARÁS!!!


	2. Capítulo uno

Yo: Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

V-chan: Te tomaste tu tiempo eh? (¬¬)

Yo: (TToTT "mandona") Si, jeje… bueno V-chan hará el disclaimer.

V-chan: Yay! Como seguramente ya sabréis Meires no posee Naruto ni sus personajes.

Yo: Bueno ahí va la historia:

* * *

Capítulo Primero

Cuando Sakura llegó donde estaban sus compañeros se apoyó contra la baranda del puente dispuesta a esperar a su siempre puntualísimo sensei ( Kakashi: (¬¬) es una indirecta?; Yo: Para nada XD); eso sí, tras darle tres "palmaditas" en la cabeza a Naruto como reprimenda por el escándalo que armó (N.A: bueno las "palmaditas" fueron con el puño cerrado y dejaron como un cráter de tres metros en el suelo, pero bueno volvamos a la historia )

Sakura ya tenía quince años, Naruto y Sasuke ya habían cumplido los dieciséis, ella no podía evitar sentirse reconfortada de tenerlos de vuelta; Sasuke había retornado a Konoha tras haber matado a su maestro Orochimaru, después de que ya había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba de él; en el caso de Naruto, él se había ido con Jiraiya y ella misma se había convertido en la aprendiza de la ahora Hokage Tsunade.

No hace falta decir que cuando Sasuke volvió fue un shock para todos, después de todo, había estado a punto de matar a Narutu y había traicionado a muchas personas que se preocupaban por él, aun así Sakura no puede olvidar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Naruto cuando este volvió, ni la calma y la alegría que sintió ella misma.

Algunas personas pensaban que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke, pero era diferente ( N.A: en mi fic Sakura no es fangirl de Sasuke, esto no descarta que en futuro no haya nada entre los dos, ni siquiera yo lo sé XD ); ella había estado sola casi toda su vida, a causa de que sus padres habiendo trabajado como shinobis, así que cuando el equipo siete se formó no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto y Sasuke como su familia, y con el tiempo llegó a considerarles como hermanos, aunque no les uniesen lazos de sangre.

Por eso mismo, cuando Sasuke se marchó, Sakura se sintió responsable por no detenerle, y cuando Naruto casi muere a manos de este, ella sintió su mundo resquebrajarse.

Después de eso empezó a entrenar con Tsunade y por ese tiempo sin ni siquiera ella saber como su Inner desapareció. Ella se lo tomó como que había madurado y erea lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar su vida.

"Por un tiempo parecía que todo iba bien, y ahora me pasa esto".-pensó Sakura.

Sakura-chan? Estás bien?.- preguntó el ojiazul.

Eh?... Perdona Naruto me decías algo?.-preguntó Sakura.

Oye Sakura-chan estás muy callada y pensativa; te ocurre algo?... Además estás algo pálida ahora que me fijo.-expresó nuestro rubio particular.

No me pasa nada Naruto.- dijo Sakura tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, "De veras soy tan transparente?" .-pensó.

Por ese tiempo que habían estado hablando Sasuke también había notado el extraño comportamiento de la pelirrosa, y aunque no dijese nada estaba atento a la conversación; pero que conste que era solo por que Sakura era su compañera, y si algo le pasase eso podría retrasarles en una misión, no es que se preocupase lo más mínimo por ella (N.A: Si ya, a quien quieres engañar Uchiha? XD)

De repente y como salido de la nada en una nube de humo con su típico "hola!", aparece el tardón pervertido que tienen por sensei (Kakashi: (¬¬) Oye tu tienes algo en mi contra?; Yo: no que va, no seas paranoico (n-n)U)

Perdonad la tardanza.-dijo kakashi.- pero me encontré con una anciana que…

Naruto y Sakura.- MENTIROSO!!!

Bueno, bueno,.. .-Kakashi intentó calmar el ambiente.- hoy no hay misión así que…

POR QUÉ?!.- fue interrumpido por Naruto que empezó la pataleta del porqué no esto y lo otro (N.A: lo de siempre vamos) hasta que Sakura silencia a Naruto con otra "palmadita" cariñosa en la cabeza.-Decía Kakashi-sensei?

Si, bueno, el caso es que como no hay misión he pensado que deberíamos ir a entrenar un poco.- respondió Kakashi.

Todos.- Si!

Y así se dirigieron todos al campo de entrenamiento, como de costumbre Kakashi miraba a Sasuke y Naruto entrenar, y Sakura, bueno ella leía un libro de medicina un tanto fastidiada.

Sakura pov:

Siempre igual, nunca entreno con ellos, sé que tras haber entrenado con Tsunade incluso ellos me consideran más fuerte, pero en el fondo aunque me duela admitirlo no puedo enfrentarme a esos dos, Kakashi-sensei cree que lo mejor en cuanto a entrenamiento físico es que siga con Tsunade pero en cuanto a jutsus i demás me podría tratar de enseñar algo digo yo.

Normal pov:

El sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte y Kakashi les dijo a sus alumnos que se podían ir.

Actualmente caminaban juntos un algo rasguñado Naruto, un exhausto Sasuke ( no que diese señales de eso, un Uchiha no se permite mostrar debilidad) y una más relajada Sakura; ella sólo había tenido que curar las heridas más graves a sus compañeros, los raspones que aún tenía Naruto los dejó después de que este insistiese alrededor de media hora de que se recuperaría enseguida de ellos.

Llegado el momento, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas casas ( eso sí, después de Sakura golpear a Naruto por no dejar de darle la vara para intentar acompañarla).

Sakura caminaba por las solitarias calles observando el firmamento, sin muchos ánimos ni ganas de llegar a su casa y encontrarla vacía; después de la muerte de sus padres a los trece años, con un permiso especial, había conseguido que la dejasen vivir sola, y el sueldo ninja era lo suficientemente bueno para vivir sin pasar necesidad.

Tan distraída iba que no reparó en unas personas envueltas por capas grises y chocó contra una acabando ella en el piso.

Lo siento!.-dijo Sakura cuando se dio de cuenta de que había chocado con alguien.

No pasa nada.- repuso el extraño tendiéndole la mano a Sakura.- yo tampoco iba atento.

Cuando Sakura ya se encontraba de pie e iba a agradecer la ayuda se encontró solo con aire.

"Eso fue rápido".-pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba a un escaparate para acomodar su gorro.

Ella había cambiado su 'look' conforme fue creciendo, ahora llevaba unos pantalones remeros negros con una falda gris claro por encima de las rodillas y una camisa negra con botones y detalles en rojo y con el símbolo de su clan a la espalda, todo eso coronado con un gorro gris claro y negro que ocultaba su cabello y parte de su rostro.

La idea del gorro había surgido tras haberlo encontrado en el trastero, desde hacía tiempo había pensado que su pelo llamaba mucho la atención en las misiones, y un ninja debía confundirse con el entorno y pasar desapercibido.

De repente Sakura se detubo y sintió un mareo muy fuerte, aferrándose a la pared más cercana, se recargó contra ella "Que me pasa?!".- pensó, justo después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Se ven dos niños pequeños, todo está muy difuminado, uno de ellos lleva un vestido largo totalmente negro y entre las sombra en las que se encuentra a penas se la ve; el otro niño está justo en la trayectoria del sol y Sakura tampoco puede ver mucho, el niño parece ofrecerle su mano a la niña para que salga del callejón, pero ella se agacha en una esquina, entonces el niño coge algo de su bolsillo y …

* * *

SAKURA!!!

Eh?!.-exclamó Sakura alarmada despertando de repente, para encontrarse con una furiosa Ino enfrente suya.

Buf! Menos mal Frentona me tenías preocupada; se puede saber que haces durmiendo en medio de la calle?!.- dijo Ino mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Yo… no lo sé.- dijo Sakura realmente no prestando atención a Ino y dándole vueltas a ese sueño tan raro.

Pues deberías!.- le gritó Ino.- mira que dormirse ahí.

Sakura sonrió, prestándole ahora plena atención a su amiga, la cual mostraba una enorme preocupación en su rostro; después de que Ino superase su etapa de fangirl de Sasuke, ella y Sakura habían vuelto a ser amigas.- La verdad Ino, es que es tarde, no te preocupes me iré a casa.

'Sigth'.-suspiró Ino.- podrás llegar sola o te dormirás a medio camino?

Estaré bien Ino-cerda.- le dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua con actitud infantil y restándole importancia al asunto.-Adiós!

Adiós Frentona!.- replicó Ino un poco más aliviada al saber que su amiga estaba bien.

Sakura miró el reloj "Porras"-. pensó.- "las doce y media", " y mañana tengo que ayudar en el hospital por petición de Tsunade-sama", entró a su casa y se dispuso a ir a dormir con una única cosa en mente "Espero que esta noche no se me ocurra irme a dormir fuera de casa otra vez, talvez debería atrancar la ventana".-pensó, pero desechó la idea, si sonámbula era capaz de abrir una ventana cerrada con llave o ir saltando por los edificios, que iba a impedir que desatrancase una ventana?

Así Sakura se fue a la cama, deseando despertar en ella y jurándose a sí misma que si esta noche sufría otro 'episodio' le pediría consejo a su maestra definitivamente.

* * *

Yo: Esta vez es más largo no?

Espero haber aclarado un poco más la historia; a partir del siguiente la trama principal empezará a 'asomarse'. Aviso que puede tardar pero debería estar listo el siguiente capítulo antes del próximo Miércoles; mil disculpas por tardar ( si puedo ponerlo antes, será antes)

Muchas gracias a: ALenis y a pame-ice dragon por sus rewievs.

V-chan: No se procupen que yo me encargo de que siga trabajando (nn)

Yo: (mirando a las alturas pensando "que habré hecho yo para merecer esto" (TTTT)) Rewievs por favor (más que nada para saber si cometo muchos fallos, si les gusta , etc)


	3. Capítulo dos

Yo: Bueno, perdón por la espera, aquí está el siguiente capítulo…

V-chan: HEY! Hoy quiero presentar yo! Después de todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para que escribieses este capítulo!

Yo:(¬¬) Lo **único **que has hecho ha sido preguntar 'Ya está?' durante 3 horas seguidas.

V-chan: Y te parece poco! Desagradecida!!!

Yo: (pensando.-"paciencia, paciencia,…") En fin yo no poseo Naruto ni sus personajes.

* * *

Capítulo segundo:

Mañana del día siguiente 8:00

Sakura estaba despertando, aunque se encontraba aun medio atontada pudo notar que se encontraba en una cama, tentativamente abrió un ojo y luego el otro para encontrarse con que estaba en … su cuarto!

Ahora Sakura ya completamente despierta se sentía inmensamente feliz; "Lo logré, no más sonambulismo" .- pensó triunfal.

Sakura observó el reloj que marcaba las 8:10 y se dispuso a asearse para ir al hospital. Como hoy no iba a ninguna misión dejó el gorro y compuso su larga melena en una trenza (N.A: en este fic tiene el pelo largo)

"Que día más agradable".- pensó; cualquiera que viese a Sakura en este instante quedaría estupefacto, casi se podía decir que brillaba con luz propia.

Se puso en camino al hospital con la idea de que este día no podía estropearse de ninguna manera,.., pero ya se sabe, lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.

Nada más entrar en el hospital se encontró un tremendo caos, al parecer bastantes ninjas habían sido heridos de gravedad, aunque Tsunade ya estaba ocupándose de los que estaban en peores condiciones, todo el mundo estaba atareado caminando de un lado a otro. Sakura se acercó a la recepcionista del hospital.

Hola Arika-san, veo que el día será movidito.-dijo Sakura.

Ah! Sakura-san menos mal!.- dijo Arika levantando la vista de los partes médicos.- si, parece que ha habido contratiempos, sin embargo ya están siendo todos atendidos, Tsunade dijo que te encargaras del grupo de civiles heridos, es que fue todo tan repentino…

"Genial".- pensó Sakura.-"ahora me toca atender a personas que seguramente llevan esperando un par de horas como mínimo, y que seguramente estén de un humor horrible"

Arika vio la cara de Sakura y como gesto de ánimo le dijo.-No se preocupe Sakura-san, estoy segura de que no le causaran problemas.-Dicho esto le dio los informes a Sakura y la envió a la sala donde esperaban sus pacientes.

YA ERA HORA !.- exclamó un hombre con un vendaje en la mano.- Desde luego se toman su tiempo, quién se creen que somos? EH?!!!.- gritó.

Sakura notó como le comenzaban a entrar ganas de estampar a ese hombre en la pared, "Calma, si hago eso luego lo tendré que aguantar una semana en el hospital".- se dijo a si misma.

Oiga!.-se escucha la voz de un joven que se encontraba leyendo en una de las sillas.

Que quiere?!.- le replicó bruscamente el hombre que había gritado a Sakura.

Sin dejar de leer, el joven dijo.-No creo que ese sea modo de tratar a nadie, estoy seguro de que esa señorita no tiene nada que ver con el retraso y no creo que a alguien de su edad haga falta que se le digaque en un hospital se ha de guardar silencio.- explicó el joven sin levantar la vista de su lectura reprendiendo al hombre como si fuese un niño de seis años.

El hombre se sentó de nuevo en su sitio indignado y Sakura agradeciendo mentalmente al joven, fue despachando con celeridad todos los casos, resultando el último el joven que la había ayudado antes.

Una vez el joven entró, se sentó en la camilla y le tendió el brazo izquierdo, todo eso sin levantar la vista del papel.(N.A: si yo también me pregunto como es que no se la pegó XD )

Sakura se percató de la profunda herida y de la forma desastrosa en que estaba vendada y procedió a hacer su trabajo, "Vaya chapuza".- pensó Sakura .-" y digo yo que podría hablar o algo, no levantó la vista ni un segundo, bueno antes me ayudó, es raro, pero me parece haberlo visto antes"; de repente Sakura recordó al hombre de la capa con el que chocó el día anterior "Es él".- pensó.-"debería agradecerle la ayuda del otro día y la de hoy"

Una vez el joven se percató que Sakura ya había acabado y por primera vez levantó la vista y observó a Sakura para darle las gracias…

Sabe creo que chocó conmigo ayer y me ayudó, y no le di las gracias, además le agradezco que hiciese callar antes a ese hombre.- le dijo Sakura, la cual se fijó en que el joven la miraba intensamente, como aquel que ve un fantasma, no supo porqué pero se incomodó.- Ocurre algo?.-inquirió Sakura.

Ah! No, nada disculpe.- dijo el joven como saliendo de un trance.- es que me he de ir.

Sakura que se encontraba lavándose las manos se dio la vuelta para despedirse y se encontró sola de nuevo; "Geez, menuda costumbre de desaparecer".- pensó Sakura.- " ahora que lo pienso nunca lo vi por Konoha antes, debe estar de paso"

El día en el hospital transcurrió sin más incidentes, peor Sakura decidió quedarse para estudiar unos libros médicos.

En otra parte de Konoha:

Ya hemos localizado el objetivo.- dijo un hombre que pasaba de los cuarenta con una voz huraña y enronquecida.

Así pues, nuestras sospechas eran correctas.- expresó una juvenil y suave voz femenina.- ya pensé que los de la sección de información no sabían hacer su trabajo.

Un hombre de mediana edad se levanta y golpea la mesa alrededor de la cual están sentados.- No es que vosotros hayáis ayudado demasiado!.-gritó.

Basta!.- cortó la voz del hombre mayor que parecía ser el jefe.- el caso es que Kreux encontró lo que buscábamos.- replicó, y se dirigió al susodicho.-qué crees que hará?

El joven levantó la vista y dijo.- Por su comportamiento no creo que sepa nada, bastará con actuar con rapidez. L

De vuelta al hospital:

Cuando Sakura se sintió satisfecha con lo que había estudiado y decidió irse a casa ya se podían apreciar los colores crepusculares del cielo.

Emprendió la marcha yendo por los solitarios campos de entrenamiento para atajar (N.A: conveniente eh?), aunque se sentía un poco inquieta, " No se, noto como si me observasen".-pensó Sakura.-"Bah! Tonterías"

De repente se escuchó un ruido y Sakura se tensó, se dio la vuelta pero estaba sola.

Cuando volteó sobre sí isma para continuar encontró…. (N.A: V-chan:GALLETAS! ; Yo: (òó) V-chan largo!) … que un kunai iba dirigido hacia ella, haciendo gala de su extrema rapidez lo esquivó, peor sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con una figura encapuchada que intentó apresarla.

Sakura sacó con rapidez un kunai y se lo clavó, sólo para darse cuenta de que era un clon sombra.

Dos figuras intentaron saltar sobre ella, entonces sakura se desplazó a un lado y golpeando la tierra con su puño consiguió que las figuras se alejasen (N.A: era eso o quedar enterrados por el cráter que se creó)

Una de las figuras con voz femenina y algo aniñada exclamó.-Kreux! Nos vendría bien una mano!

De la nada salió el susodicho, mientras los otros se situaban a sus lados.

Tú!.- gritó Sakura.- Se puede saber a que viene esto?!

Kreux se dirigió a Sakura.- De veras que siento esto, es la tercera vez que nos encontramos verdad?; encantado me llamo Kreux…

Te parece que me importa!.- replicó una enfadada Sakura.- primero chocas conmigo, luego te esfumas del hospital y ahora me atacas!

Te recuerdo que tú chocaste conmigo.- repuso Kreux calmado.- como iba diciendo, me llamo Kreux, aquí mi compañera Bellray y este es Kageru; a la primera pregunta no te puedo responder, pero ya hemos gastado mucho tiempo, si vienes por las buenas será lo mejor.- le dijo mientras se iba acercando a ella.

"Este está para encerrar si cree que voy a hacer lo que me dice".- pensó Sakura, y concentrando chakra en su puño lo dirigió al suelo nuevamente; Bellray y Kageru tuvieron que retroceder, siendo alcanzados por algunas rocas.

Sakura ya estaba a punto de cantar victoria cuando se percató (demasiado tarde) de que Kreux se encontraba ileso a su espalda.

Muy lenta.-dijo haciendo unos sellos que Sakura jamás había visto; de repente unas cadenas comenzaron a envolver a Sakura, formando una gran bola a su alrededor y comenzando a absorver su chakra.

Sakura pov:

"No puedo".- se exasperó Sakura que veía como a cada segundo tenía menos posibilidades de escapar.-"al final he resultado ser débil, yo…"

De repente escuchó un estruendo en su cabeza.-"SHANAROOO!".- exclamó Inner Sakura.- si es que no se te puede dejar sola maldición!

"Inner!".- exclamó Sakura asombrada.- "Donde … ?"

"No es tiempo para eso! REACCIONA YA!".- replicó Inner.

Normal pov:

No sabía de donde, pero era como si sus fuerzas hubiesen regresado, con todo el chakra que pudo liberó un fuertísimo golpe haciendo añicos las cadenas y creando un gran agujero a su alrededor.

Cuando el humo s e esfumó, Sakura ya se había ido.

Mierda!.- gritó Kreux.

Un poco lejos de allí:

Sakura estaba exhausta, no estaba malherida pero tenía numerosos rasguños y muy poco chakra, se sentía a punto de desmayarse, pero estaba aliviada de haberles dado esquinazo.

Cuando se dispuso a continuar sintió una fuerte presencia tras de sí.-"SAKURA".-chilló su Inner a modo de advertencia; pero ya era demasiado tarde, se encontraba sujeta por un clon sombra, delante de ella había un hombre que debía andar por los cuarentaitantos y que estaba encapuchado que le dijo.- Puede que haya escapado de esos tres, pero dudo mucho le queden fuerzas, yo de usted no haría ninguna tontería.- le advirtió.

Sakura estaba metida en un buen lío, estaba atrapada y sin chakra; "Maldición".- pensó Sakura que se encontraba ha punto de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Yo: Bueno eso eso es todo por hoy, dije que si podía ponerlo antes del Miércoles lo haría, y aquí está. 

V-chan: NO VALE! Cómo lo dejas ahí?!

Yo: ( ò-ó) Contigo quería yo hablar; sabes que te cargaste el suspense en el fic?!

V-chan: (o-o)UUU Se siente, pero es que encontré galletas! (OwO)

Yo: (mirando la caja vacía) No te habrás comido todo eso, no? ( ecuación - V-chan + demasiado azúcar mi peor pesadilla)

V-chan: (Bailando y saltando) Decías?

Yo: (manos a la cabeza) NOOOOOO!

Nos vemos ( si sobrevivo a una V-chan con sobredosis de azúcar)

V-chan: Rewievs por favor!!!


	4. Capítulo tres

Yo: Bueno, siguiente capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, gracias a todos los que han dejado rewievs, ya pasan de los diez, y yo pensando que no tendría ni uno (n-n)U.

V-chan: Es que tu optimismo es contagioso (¬¬)

Yo: Como he de volver a estudiar tengo menos tiempo, a menos que algo pase procuraré actualizar cada 10 días.

V-chan: Deja el 'boletín' informativo y pon ya la historia!

Yo: (sight) No poseo ni Naruto ni a sus personajes.

* * *

Tercer Capítulo

Sakura estaba ya a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, no tenía fuerzas y notaba como sus ojos se negaban a permanecer abiertos, más de repente…

SAKURAAA-CHAAAAN!!!! .- se escuchó la voz estridente de Naruto.

Maldición! .- exclamó el captor de Sakura, que tubo que retroceder para esquivar dos shurikens lanzados hacia el por ni más ni menos que el Uchiha.

Sakura se encontraba al tanto de la situación a medias, seguía apresada por el clon sombra de aquel hombre mientras Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban luchando con su captor.-"Si tan sólo pudiese moverme un poco, pero no me quedan fuerzas".-pensó Sakura.

Naruto se encontraba colérico al igual que cierto Uchiha; ellos habían estado entrenando cuando de repente oyeron un gran escándalo en otra parte de los campos de entrenamiento (N.A.: recuerden que Sakura se dedicó a dar 'golpecitos' por aquí y allá mientras luchó con los otros tres) y decidieron ir a investigar, y cuando llegaron y vieron a su compañera apresada y cubierta de rasguños no se lo pensaron dos veces.

No se metan si saben lo que les conviene.- les advirtió el hombre que esquivaba los ataques que le lanzaban con suma facilidad.

Chidori!.- exclamó Sasuke invocando su mortífero ataque mientras hacia uno seña a Naruto para que distrajese al hombre mientras buscaba una apertura para atacar.

En ese instante Naruto se colocó a la espalda del hombre e intentó darle un puñetazo, el hombre lo esquivó y Sasuke pensó.-"AHORA!".- y se lanzó hacia él.

"Se acabó".- pensó Naruto al ver como una nube de polvo cubría a Sasuke y al hombre al cual este había dirigido su mortífero ataque.-" PERO QUÉ!!!!"

Conforme el polvo se fue disipando, en vez de ver a aquel hombre en el suelo, lo que Naruto vio lo dejó perplejo, aquel hombre había golpeado a Sasuke en el estómago y este aún se encontraba sostenido por su puño con una expresión de profundo dolor en el rostro, y además con su otra mano estaba sosteniendo la bola de energía que conformaba el Chidori como si nada; antes de que Naruto pudiese reaccionar e ir en ayuda de su amigo, su atacante tiró a Sasuke contra él, para luego ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, hacer una ligera presión y desvanecer el Chidori en su mano.

Se lo advertí, unos niñatos semejantes no deberían meterse donde no les conviene.- les dijo, y luego empezó a hacer unos signos y unas extrañas enredaderas comenzaron a apresar a Naruto y a Sasuke.

"NO!".-pensó para sí Sakura, viendo como el hombre se dirigía amenazadoramente hacía sus compañeros.-"Por mi culpa ellos…".- dijo para sí presa de rabia ; "TIENES QUE SOLTARTE!".- le gritó su Inner.-" DEJA DE PENSAR ESTUPIDEZES Y REACCIONA!".- le dijo.-"SÓLO DESÉALO!", Sakura comenzó a pelear intentando librarse del agarre, mientras que veía como Naruto Y Sasuke perdían energía de la misma manera que ella había sufrido antes y aquel hombre se acercaba más y más a ellos.

"Tengo que ayudarles!".-pensó.-"HE DE AYUDARLES!".- de repente una imagen cruzó su mente, era una imagen bizarra que duró apenas un segundo, apenas pudo distinguir nada, sin saber como un golpe de energía corrió por sus venas, y casi por inercia se libró del clon sombra y le lanzó un puñetazo a su enemigo que lo pilló por sorpresa y le obligó a alejarse de sus amigos.

En ese instante las enredaderas se disolvieron y Sasuke y Naruto recogieron a su compañera que caía inconsciente hacía el suelo (N.A: la ley de la gravedad, la verdad si no es al suelo no sé adonde más podía caer XD )

Sakura!.- Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras la sostenían; en aquel momento su atacante se disponía a ir contra ellos otra vez pero fue detenido.

Tendremos que retirarnos Oreg-san!.- le anunció Kreux que se encontraba acompañado de sus compañeros Bellray y Kageru.

Hmp!.- exclamó el susodicho, que se volteó y les lanzó una mirada asesina a Naruto y a Sasuke.- Tendremos que dejarlo por ahora, pero la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte criajos.- y dicho esto desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

De repente un puñado de ambus que se encontraban de vigilancia alertados por el ruido, se encontraban rodeando a los tres ( N.A: también podían haber llegado antes no?), uno de ellos levantó a Sakura en brazos después de que Naruto más calmado la soltase y se dispuso a llevarles al hospital, mientras que los otros inspeccionaban la zona.

Mañana del día siguiente, hospital de Konoha, habitación 120:

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a atravesar las persianas de la habitación de Sakura, y algunos caían ya sin compasión sobre el rostro de la durmiente kunoichi, a la cual no le quedó más remedio que frotarse los ojos y despertar.-"Maldita luz".-pensó Sakura.-"Ugh! Me duele todo". 

Luego de acostumbrar la vista, dio un repaso rápido a lo sucedido, la verdad es que estaba bastante desorientada, reconocía la habitación del hospital de Konoha (N.A: trabaja allí después de todo) pero no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, lo único que recordaba era a sus compañeros apresados y que le dio un golpe a su atacante y…

"CHICOS".-pensó Sakura alarmada por no saber que había sido de sus compañeros. Trató de incorporarse pero eso no fue buena idea pues notó como sus músculos agarrotados por el esfuerzo le producían una corriente de dolor y notando como una horrible jaqueca se apoderaba de ella.-AY!.-exclamó.

Tan pronto la pelirosada exclamó este quejido una ansiosa Tsunade irrumpió en la habitación y reclinó a Sakura en la cama otra vez.

Pero como se te ocurre moverte!.- Le reprendió Tsunade, sin poder ocultar el deje de preocupación en su voz.-Te trajeron ayer noche echa un desastre, sólo tienes rasguños pero te llevará tiempo recuperar la energía. Cómo estás?.-inquirió Tsunade.

Sakura, que estaba aun por despabilarse y notaba como si su cabeza fuese a estallar e ignorando la pregunta de su maestra le respondió.- Cómo están Sasuke y Naruto?!

Tsunade bufó, Sakura siempre se preocupaba en demasía por los demás, olvidándose de sí misma, no es que eso fuese malo de por sí, pero en este momento necesitaba saber su estado para realizar su cura, sin embargo también era consciente de que hasta que supiese de sus compañeros no podría aplicarle el tratamiento.

Están perfectamente.- le respondió observando como Sakura soltaba un suspiro de alivio y se incorporaba con lentitud indicando a Tsunade que quería más información.- Un ambu del equipo de vigilancia te trajo inconsciente en brazos, acompañado de Sasuke y Naruto que traían un aspecto de preocupación y extenuación (N.A: Sasuke disimulaba y mantenía su fría actitud) además de unos pocos rasguños, cuando te vi entrar así me temí lo peor.- le explicó Tsunade mientras Sakura se rascaba la cabeza y mascullaba una disculpa indicando que siguiese.-una vez aquí vimos que te faltaba una gran cantidad de energía, pero a parte de eso estabas bien.

Y donde están los chicos?.- le preguntó Sakura.

Les envié a sus casas.- le replicó Tsunade mientras la chequeaba.- No es fácil mantener la calma en el hospital cuando cierto criajo rubio no para de andar de un lado para otro preguntando 'COMO ESTÁ SAKURA-CHAN?' cada cinco minutos siendo las tantas de la noche y teniendo al Uchiha por aquí todas las enfermeras se olvidaban de lo que tenían que hacer y se la pasaban en los pasillos coqueteando.- dijo recordando con fastidio Tsunade.

Sakura no pudo evitar una pequeña risa a pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía, pues se estaba imaginado a un hiperactivo Naruto correteando por todos lados y haciendo perder la paciencia a Tsunade y a un Sasuke acosado por enfermeras fan-girls con cara de fastido.

Si te puedes reír es que estás mejor.- dijo una aliviada Tsunade al ver a su alumna sonreír.- dejando eso a parte, cómo estás?

Bien, pero la cabeza me está matando.-le respondió Sakura.

Bueno eso es normal, te daré un calmante en seguida.- le dijo Tsunade.

Tsunade-sama, respecto a los que nos atacaron….-comenzó a decir Sakura.

De eso nada!.-la cortó Tsuande.- nada de pensar o hablar de eso ahora, necesitas descanso, tómate esto y por la tarde si estás mejor reuniré a todo el equipo para discutir el asunto.-le dijo Tsunade.-por ahora nadie te molestará así que aprovecha para descansar.-y añadió.- geez! Sakura a este paso vas a hacer que envejezca más deprisa, ayer creo que envejecí diez años.- bromeó Tsunade.- así que descansa, vale?

Por supuesto!.- le respondió Sakura volviéndose a recostar y sintiéndose un poco culpable por preocupar así a su maestra.

Tsunade entonces salió del cuarto dejando a Sakura sola con sus pensamientos, "Me pregunto qué querían esos tipos".-pensó Sakura, "Deja eso y duérmete, o es que quieres preocupar más a Tsunade?".- le reprendió su Inner, Sakura se quedó perpleja ante la nueva actitud de su otro yo.-" Es que no quieres saberlo?".- le inquirió Sakura,

"Por supuesto, pero por mucho que lo pienses no sacaremos nada en claro así que duerme".-le respondió Inner.

Sakura que se encontraba bastante sorprendida decidió hacer lo que su Inner decía sin poder evitar pensar en lo raro que era que su otro yo, que normalmente no paraba de expresar curiosidad y montar lío en su cabeza se encontrase tan calmada.

Afueras de Konoha, mediodía:

Las cuatro figuras encapuchadas se encontraban alrededor de una fogata donde estaban preparando la comida, Kreux, Bellray y Kageru se encontraban sentados en frente del mayor de ellos conocido ahora como Oreg.

Teníamos una situación perfecta y ahora hemos tenido que abandonar Konoha.-bufó Kageru (N.A: pequeña descripción: ojos castaños, cabello rojizo, robusto, alto, veinticinco)

No tuvimos elección, los ambu nos identificaron, los nombres falsos que dimos al entrar ya no valen, nos descubrieron.-replicó una más calmada pero igual fastidiada Bellray ( N.A: descripción: ojos azules, cabello anaranjado claro, delgada, altura media, veintitrés)

Pero aún así…!.-replicó un exaltado Kageru ante la calma de su compañera.

Calma.-le indicó Kreux ( N.A: descripción: ojos amatista muy oscuros, cabello rojo oscuro, alto, robusto (sin ser en exceso), alto, diecisiete)

Da igual ahora.- les explicó Oreg ( N.A: descripción: ojos ceniza, cabello grisáceo, algo más bajo que kreux, robusto, cuarentaicinco) .- localizamos el objetivo, sabemos que no se irá de Konoha; ir ahora sería una estupidez, sólo llamaríamos la atención.-todos asintieron.- por ahora iremos a concentrarnos en otro punto de la misión, en este momento todas sus fuerzas están alerta, ya volveremos a Konoha cuando haya pasado algún tiempo.

Entonces iremos a cumplir la siguiente asignación.-dijo Kreux,.

Y así todos se dispusieron a alejarse de Konoha por el momento.

* * *

Yo: Bueno, ya está por hoy, que raro que hoy has estado calladita V-chan. 

V-chan: (rebuscando en la libreta donde escribo el fic)

Yo: (¬¬) Que haces?

V-chan: (risita nerviosa) yo?...nada. (n-n)U

Yo: Pierdes el tiempo, las páginas que buscas las arranqué, que te veía venir (¬¬)

V-chan: (haciéndose la inocente) Ni idea de que hablas Meires… (cambiando de tema) dejen **REWIEVS** porfavor!

Yo: No te escabullas!

V-chan: (Sale corriendo) No lo haré más….!

Yo: Te vas a enterar!


	5. Capítulo cuarto

Yo: Aquí va el siguiente capítulo, pero antes voy a aclarar dos dudas: el color amatista puede ir de la gama del rojo al violeta, yo me refería a que Kreux tenía los ojos violeta oscuro ( la verdad es que debía haber puesto violeta que se entiende mejor (n-n)U); la otra la aclara V-chan…

V-chan: Yo NO soy el Inner de Meires, soy una persona de carne y hueso, trabajo y soy muy madura, además de tener una personalidad arrolladora y encantadora y ser super responsable y …

Yo: ("si, si,…madura sobre todo".-echando a V-chan a un lado) Bueno con eso llega V-chan, a lo que iba, yo no poseo a Naruto ni sus personajes.

* * *

Capítulo cuarto:

Tarde, hospital de Konoha, habitación 120:

La joven pelirrosa que descansaba en la cama comenzó a desperezarse tras haber conciliado el sueño por unas tres o cuatro horas, comprobó con satisfacción que su cabeza ya no le dolía y que había recuperado un poco de energía; se vistió e iba a salir del cuarto cuando una enfermera acompañada por un ambu entró.

Veo que ya está mejor Haruno-san.-le dijo la enfermera.- Tsunade-sama a requerido su presencia y este ambu está aquí para escoltarla.

Sakura posó su mirada sobre el ambu.- " Creo que Tsunade exagera, no hacía falta que me mandara escolta, me puedo cuidar sola".- pensó para sí. Suspirando se dirigió hacia el y ambos emprendieron el camino a la torre de la Hokage.

Una vez llegaron el ambu dejó a Sakura a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, Sakura llamó a la puerta y se dispuso a entrar….

SAKURA-CHAN!!!.- ni bien había puesto un pie dentro cuando se encontró abrazada por un hiperactivo Naruto que no paraba de parlotear acerca de lo preocupado y contento que estaba y demás, ya se disponía a sacárselo de encima con una de sus "caricias" cuando inesperadamente un molesto Sasuke la liberó del abrazo del ojiazul.

Teme!(1).- exclamó Naruto sintiéndose molesto por haber sido apartado de Sakura.

El Uchiha solo le dedicó una de sus frías miradas mientras se giraba hacia Tsunade (la cual ya estaba un poco irritada por la falta de atención) y esperaba que esta hablase.

Bueno, vosotros tres estáis aquí, pero como siempre falta uno…(N.A.:una galleta para el que acierte, solo una pista, este impresentable siempre llega tarde ).-ni bien acababa de decir esto cuando apareció Kakashi.

Hola!.- Dijo en un tono casual, levantando la mano y sin despegar la vista de su libro (N.A: yo.-coffpervertidocoff Kakashi.-Meires has dicho algo?(¬¬) yo.-yo? (n-n)U anda no seas paranoico )

De repente todo se congeló…

ES EL FIN DEL MUNDOOOO!!!.-comenzó a gritar un exaltado Naruto, la pelirrosa estaba comprobando que estubiese despierta, incluso al imperturbable Uchiha le costaba mantener su fría máscara, y es que por primera vez en la historia,….. Hatake Kakashi….HABÍA SIDO PUNTUAL!!!

Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro y se percató de la escena.- Ocurre algo???.-inquirió.

Tú,…tu…..-Balbuceaba Sakura que por el shock se había olvidado del 'sensei' y de tratarlo de usted.

De repente el ya de por sí exaltado Naruto exclamó.- Esto tiene que ser una trampa! Sensei no llega puntual nunca! A POR EL IMPOSTOOOOR!.-dijo esto mientras se lanzaba sobre el.

Tras varios minutos tratando de separarles por parte del Uchiha y de Sakura, Tsunade se levantó y 'pacíficamente' separó a Naruto y le hizo callar.

Dios mío Kakashi! Lo de tu impuntualidad es legendaria, pero para conseguir que se pongan así ha debido de ser todo un shock.-exclamó la Hokage.- cálmense todos, que ahora les explico.

Dicho esto Sakura, Sasuke y un más calmado Naruto se dispusieron a escuchar a la Hokage.

El motivo por el cúal os he reunido aquí es por el incidente del cual los tres habéis sido partícipes y para vuestra información el 'milagro' de que Kakashi llegue puntual es que le cité tres horas antes que vosotros, por que me imaginé que era la única forma de que llegase a tiempo.

A los jóvenes del equipo siete casi se les cae la cara de vergüenza, algo tan simple como eso les habría ahorrado mucho tiempo(N.A.:no me digan que a nadie más se le ocurrió?) una vez se hubo aclarado el gran "misterio" se dispusieron a abordar los hechos acaecidos la noche pasada (N.A.: ya iba siendo hora (¬¬))

Para empezar quiero que me relateis como se dio la situación y que me deis los detalles de los atacantes.-les indicó Tsunade.

Bueno, en realidad el Teme y yo estábamos entrenando cuando notamos un estruendo enorme y nos fuimos a investigar.-explicó Naruto, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Sasuke por haberlo llamado Teme.

Cuando llegamos Sakura estaba atrapada por un clon sombra y nos enfrentamos con su atacante, antes de venir los ambu vimos otros tres que le ordenaron retirarse, a parte de eso no sabemos nada más.-respondió Sasuke.

¿? Sólo eso? Sakura, tal vez puedas explicarme algo más entonces, no?.-le preguntó Tsunade.

Bueno,…, en realidad no se mucho.- dijo Sakura.- no se por qué me atacaron, a uno de ellos me lo encontré dos veces anteriormente, dijo que se llamaba Kreux.- le replicó Sakura.

Dos veces?.-inquirió Tsunade.

La primera vez me tropecé con él.-dijo Sakura.-la segunda le atendí con el grupo de civiles del hospital,...etc (N.A.:Sakura cuenta toda la historia y la pelea así como los nombres y apariencias de sus atacantes)

Por lo que has contado parecen bastante peligrosos.-concluyó Tsunade.-no sabemos por que están interesados por ti, tal vez sean de otra villa o criminales,…,pero sea cual sea el caso y no disponiendo de mucha información será mejor que seas puesta bajo tutela Sakura.- le dijo Tsunade.

"Está de broma no?".- pensó Sakura, que al instante reclamó.-No necesito que nadie me proteja! Puedo cuidarme sola!

Sakura Haruno!.-le regañó Tsunade con absoluta seriedad.-Es una orden. A partir de ahora mantente siempre con tu equipo, que te acompañen a tu domicilio y si tu equipo no está disponible tendrás un ambu cuidándote, si en una semana no hay ataques, se te retirará la vigilancia.-le dijo.-es por tu propio bien.-añadió.-os podéis retirar.

Los integrantes del equipo siete salieron con calma del despacho, bueno todos menos una cierta pelirrosa que tenía una aura asesina a su alrededor "NO PUEDO CREERLO!".-pensó indignada Sakura.-Me trata como a una cría! Y todo por causa de ese tal Kreux y demás!.-pensó realmente enojada.

Sakura-chan! Que te parece si vamos a tomar ramen?.-le preguntó Naruto mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha, ya que siendo el gran observador que es no se daba cuenta del aura que rodeaba a la susodicha.

Kakashi ya viendo en su mente a un Naruto estampado contra el suelo lo agarró y le indicó a Sasuke que acompañase a Sakura a su casa.

Ya habiéndose calmado un poco, Sakura se despidió de Sasuke a la puerta de su casa y se disponía a entrar cuendo…

Sakura.-la llamó Sasuke, haciendo que esta se girara hacia él, el Uchiha dudó por unos instantes pero luego dijo.-Olvídalo.-y siguió su camino.

"A qué vino eso?".-se preguntó Sakura, decidiendo no darle importancia decidió ponerse a estudiar libros de medicina (N.A.:Qué estudiosa no? XD)

Tras unas cuantas horas de lectura, echaba a faltar un libro.-"Donde estará?".- se preguntó, entonces recordó que tras la muerte de sus padres, y la mudanza a su nueva casa, había dejado las cosas que usualmente no usaba empaquetadas en el trastero.

Cuando Sakura subió se puso inmediatamente a rebuscar y encontró el libro, cuando se disponía a bajar reparó en unas cajas olvidadas, eran las cosas que estaban en el trastero de su casa anterior, de repente sintió mucha nostalgia.-" La verdad es que nunca he abierto estas cajas".-pensó.

Fue sacando varias cosas, la mayor parte fotos y cosas de sus padres, hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención, era una caja negra y bien cuidada, dentro de esa caja había una cinta rojiza, doblada sobre sí misma con cuidado, sin saber por que la cogió entre sus manos, Sakura no entendía bien el qué pero algo dentro de ella se movió, entonces ocurrió.

* * *

El niño se acerca despacio a la niña que se encontraba agachada contra la pared, estaba todo muy oscuro y Sakura apenas puede ver nada, pero entonces puede ver algo en la mano del chico, la misma cinta que ella había encontrado, la niña dejó que el se la pusiera, aunque no había color en este sueño y casi todo fuese negro, se podía adivinar la silueta de la niña, ahora de pie y que tomaba la mano que le ofrecían con la susodicha cinta a un lado de su cabeza…

* * *

"Qué fue eso?!".- se preguntó Sakura observando la cinta que tenía entre sus manos con recelo, mas, sin embargo, podía notar una calidez extraña dentro de sí misma, quiso preguntar a su Inner si ella sabía algo, pero fue incapaz, había desaparecido otra vez.-"Nunca está nada más que cuando me molesta que esté!".-pensó Sakura.-Bueno, sea como sea ya tengo el libro.- cogiéndolo se dispuso a dejar la cinta en el estuche, sin embargo, acabó poniéndosela en la muñeca derecha, aunque no sabía el porqué, tenerla le traía una sensación de calma.

* * *

Aldea de Konoha, mañana del día siguiente: 

Sakura se encontraba lista para cumplir con sus labores como ninja médico en el hospital, cuando al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Naruto.

BUENOS DÍAS SAKURA-CHAN!.-exclamó el ojiazul.

De repente se oye un golpe seco, y se puede observar a un Naruto sujetándose la cabeza

Por que hiciste eso?.-preguntó un adolorido Naruto.

Por que es temprano y vas a despertar a todo el barrio.-le dijo Sakura.-que haces aquí?

Eh?.-le dijo Naruto.-vengo a buscarte Sakura-chan, tal como dijo Tsunade, además me dio esto para ti.-le dijo tendiéndole una nota.

Sakura agarró el mensaje que decía.-(Sakura, por motivos de seguridad durante esta semana estás relevada del entrenamiento, misiones y demás labores. Firmado: Tsunade.)

Si Sakura se había enfadado ayer, hoy sentía que iba a estallar, no se creía que algo así estuviese pasándole.-"Esto no se puede poner peor."-pensó(N.A.:la pobre ni se lo imagina XD)

Bueno, por hoy puedes ver como Sasuke y yo combatimos.-le dijo Naruto.-además después iremos a por ramen.

Salto de alegría.-le dijo Sakura, que empezaba a estar más calmada, aunque seguía enfadada con su maestra.

Una vez llegaron al campo de entrenamiento Kakashi y Sasuke ya estaban allí, Sakura se dedicó a leer y mirarlos entrenar, para cuando acabó el día se moría de sueño por el aburrimiento. El equipo siete se disponía a irse y Naruto ya se había ofrecido 'disimuladamente' a llevar a Sakura a su casa (N.A.:disimuladamente, en términos de Naruto significa ponerse a patalear y poner tontos argumentos repetitivos sobre por que debe ser el que lleve a Sakura a su casa)

Ya vale Naruto.-le dijo Kakashi.- esta vez la llevará Sasuke, por que le queda de camino.-le dijo.-"y por que sino le levantarás dolor de cabeza, y ya está bastante enfadada").-pensó.

Hn.-respondió Sasuke y se dispuso a marcharse a acompañar a Sakura que ya se había adelantado.

Ah! Sakura.-le dijo Kakashi.-Como mañana tenemos misión y no puedes venir, Tsunade dijo que fueses a su despacho para conocer al ambu que se encargará de custodiarte mientras no estemos.

De repente Sakura giró sobre si misma..-QUÉ?!.-exclamó.-"Esta va a se una semana muy larga….".-pensó para sí muy pero que muy enojada. (N.A.:no lo sabes tu bien XD)

(1) Teme.- traducción: puede ser una forma vulgar de llamar de tu, una falta de respeto, la traducción que se le dio es así como "maldito" en la mayoría de los fics.

* * *

Yo: Uff, me retrasé con este, pero tengo motivos, aun así lo siento.(n-n)U 

V-chan: Meires, te das cuenta de que por tu culpa los lectores seguro que piensan que soy infantil (¬¬)

Yo:Pues todo lo que escribo acerca de tu comportamiento está basado en hechos reales (n-n) pero no te preocupes, no eres infantil (Noooo,…., que va (¬¬))

V-chan: (¬¬) Al menos yo no soy como una que yo me sé, que pareces una abuela con esa ropa y esa actitud.

Yo: (cambiando el tema) Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.

Por favor **REWIEVS**, quiero saber si aburro mucho, además una galletita para el que acierte quien va a hacer de "nanny" de Sakura XD, ya tengo a alguien en mente, pero si me dais ideas a lo mejor lo cambio XD.


	6. Capítulo quinto

Yo: Hola de nuevo! Perdón por la tardanza, muchas gracias por los rewievs, me considero muy afortunada de tener unos lectores tan amables (n-n)

V-chan: Y todo gracias a mi carisma (n-n) Ya me puedes dar las gracias.

Yo: ((¬¬)U ) No poseo ni Naruto ni sus personajes, ahí va el fic.

* * *

Capítulo quinto:

Aldea de Konoha, Torre de la Hokage, mañana siguiente:

Sakura llegaba ya a la torre de la Hokage, estaba por decirlo de algún modo "algo" irritadilla.

Se dirigió al despacho de Tsunade y una vez dentro pudo observar una ya familiar escena; montones de botellas de sake tiradas y una Hokage un "poco" indispuesta a la que una molesta Shizune trataba de despabilar.

Ah, Sakura!.- dijo Tsunade levantando la cabeza.- Qué haces aquí?

Me llamó usted Tsunade-sama por si no lo recuerda.-dijo Sakura.

Yo? .-dijo Tsunade.- Ah, sí! El asunto del guardaespaldas…

Sakura se tensó.- "guardaqué!?".-pensó para sí.-"no necesito un guardaespaldas!".- ella creyó que sería sólo un observador.

Las manos cerradas en puños de Sakura y el aura asesina que esta desprendía le hicieron comprender a Tsunade, por muy borracha y atontada que estuviese, que había escogido una mala palabra.

Justo cuando Tsunade se preparaba para sufrir la furia de su alumna se oyó llamar a lu puerta .-Pase!.-Dijo Tsunade a toda prisa para intentar escabullirse.

La puerta entonces se abrió revelando a un joven de unos 18 años, de piel blanca, alto, pelo corto negro y ojos negros también, que estaba vestido en un traje negro de dos piezas.- Me mando llamar Tsunade-sama?.-inquirió.

Así es Sai.- le dijo Tsunade. (N.A: pequeña aclaración: Yo: en este fic Root no existe, Sai es un ambu de Konoha pero nada más; salvo eso conservará su estúp… Sai: (¬¬) Yo: …estupendo carácter (n-n)UUU)

Sakura se dio la vuelta y miró al recién llegado, Sai lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que sin mucha observación concluyó que era la más falsa que había visto hasta la fecha.

Sai, esta es Sakura Haruno, la joven que ha sido el objeto de un trato de secuestro por motivos aún por escarificar, tu labor será estar con ella por si acaso hay un segundo intento.- le indicó Tsunade.

Antes de que Sakura pudiese decir algo Sai se acercó a ella y la ojeó, Sakura estaba a punto de preguntarle que demonios miraba cuando este dijo.- No puedo entenderlo Tsunade-sama, que valor puede tener esta fea y debilucha joven para nadie.

A Tsunade le recorrieron escalofríos nada más oir esto, y se preguntó a sí misma si tendría que ir pensando en otro ambu, porque a este desde luego no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

Sakura estaba estática, se ajustó el gorro que recogía casi todo su pelo y ocultaba su cara, en la cual apareció una brillante sonrisa ( N.A: a que os suena de algo esta escenita? XD) caminó hacia Sai que estaba devolviéndole la sonrisa y ………BAMP!!!!!!!...un pedazo de hoyo se abrió en el suelo del despacho de Tsunade mientras a Sakura le salía humo de los nudillos y se podía observar a Sai en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. ( N.A:Yo: Yay! Bien hecho Sakura-chan! (n-n) Sai:(¬¬) Decías !? Yo: ejem… volvamos al fic (n-n)U)

Encantada de conocerte.- le dijo Sakura todavía con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, luego se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho de Tsunade dando un 'suave' portazo.

Tsunade no hizo nada por detenerla, se acercó al agujero que daba al piso inferior y en el cual Sai ya se encontraba más despabilado.- Te daré un consejo para que tengas oportunidad de llegar a viejo; no hagas enfadar a Sakura, es malo para TU salud.- le dijo Tsunade, él le dedicó una mirada de 'nomebusqueslascosquillas' e inclinándose le hizo una reverencia (N.A: Tsunade es Hokage después de todo XD) y se marchó tras Sakura, una vez dejó el despacho Tsunade le dijo a Shizune que llamase a algunos operarios para reparar el 'pequeño' agujero de su despacho.-" Mi pobre despacho… (ToT)".- pensó.- "Bueno espero que no se maten entre ellos …"

Aldea de Konoha, inmediaciones de la torre de la Hokage:

Sakura caminaba más tranquila ahora, pensado que su 'guardaespaldas' se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a hacer un comentario así sobre ella .-"Estúpido de sonrisa de idiota" .- pensó para sí.- " por lo menos ahora no se me acercará …"

Hey!.- le llamó la atención Sai que se apresuró hasta llegar a su lado.

"Parece que me precipité en mi conclusión".- se dijo Sakura.- Qué quieres?.- le preguntó.

Desde luego no tienes muchas luces.- le dijo Sai, lo que provocó que Sakura volviese a emitir un aura peligrosa, Sai retrocedió un poco, solo por si las moscas.- Lo que pretendo decir es que soy tu guardaespaldas durante esta semana y por lo tanto tengo que estar cerca tuya.- le explicó.

Sakura sabía que tenía razón, además no podía desobedecer una orden de Tsunade .- Bueno, entonces vamos.- le dijo lo más amablemente que pudo.

Tras un rato de caminata, Sai se dirigió a ella.- Sabes?, tu sonrisa de antes me despistó, he de admitir que no lo veía venir.- le dijo.

Sakura se volteo, encontrándose frente a Sai pudo observar que este aún tenía esa estúpida sonrisa prepotente en la cara.- Ya veo.- le dijo.

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a casa de Sakura, esta se disponía a entrar cuando Sai se auto-invitó a entrar.

A Sakura estaba apunto de darle algo.- Disculpa,… PERO ADONDE CREES QUE VAS?.- le replicó Sakura que creía que iba a estallar.

Se supone que tengo que custodiarte, no?.- le replicó Sai.- Tsunade me dijo que debería estar cerca de ti, y como tu casa es grande y vives sola no habría problema.- le explicó.- Desde luego que no tienes cerebro fea.

…..- Sakura estaba estática, ni la suave brisa parecía tocarla, ni un sonido salió de ella, Sai salió del portal de la casa y salió a la calle donde estaba Sakura, se quedó observándola un rato.- Fea?.- la llamó.

Sin saberlo Sai acababa de firmar su sentencia, Sakura le lanzó un directo que esta vez esquivó, sin embargo Sakura ya estaba lista para darle la lección de su vida en forma de puñetazo a la cara cuando…

SAKURA-CHAN!.- el grito de Naruto detuvo a Sakura en el último momento, mucho para el enojo de esta y para el alivio de Sai.

Naruto iba seguido de Sasuke y Kakashi, los tres se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Sakura.

Buenos días Sakura-chan.- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, también recibió un ' Hn' (N.A: tras años juntos Sakura puede traducir los monosílabos del Uchiha, en este caso 'buenos días') y un 'Hola' de Kakashi.

Sakura les saludó ya más calmada haciéndose a un lado, lo cual provocó que los tres repararan en Sai por primera vez.

Y este quién es, dattebayo?.- preguntó Naruto.

Este es el ambu que se supone ha de escoltarme.- le replicó Sakura mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Sai.

Naruto solo asintió, sin enterarse de nada, pero tanto el Uchiha como Kakashi notaron que no había muy buen ambiente entre ellos.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya a la misión, no creo que dure más de dos días.- dijo Kakashi; dicho esto se dispusieron a irse.

Adiós Sakura-chan!.- le dijo efusivamente Naruto.- cuídate.- le dijo.- Encantado Sai, confío en que cuides bien de Sakura-chan.- añadió disponiéndose a marcharse.

No se preocupen, cuidare de la Fea.-dijo Fai.

…., eh?.- dijo Naruto.- QUÉ HAS DICHO?????.-le gritó.

Kakashi miraba la escena y a Sakura, la cual tenía un aura sombría a su alrededor, y ya se estaba imaginando como iba a acabar eso; Sasuke estaba callado observando también.

Antes de que Sai pudiese replicar, un fuerte golpe le mandó al piso; no hace falta decir quien fue el causante.

Mi nombre es Sakura para tu información!.- le replicó Sakura, dicho esto se metió en su casa dando un sonoro portazo.

Naruto ya iba a empezar una pelea con Sai cuando Kakashi lo agarró y lo comenzó a arrastrar diciéndole que lo que fuera podía esperar a después de la misión.

Sai ya se había incorporado (N.A: hay que reconocer su capacidad de recuperación XD) y Sasuke se acercó un poco.

Quieres algo?.- le dijo Sai.

Hn.-le replicó el Uchiha con una mirada asesina.- espero que hagas bien tu trabajo ( N.A: después de todo le importa Sakura a fin de cuentas ) .- y se marchó tras Naruto y Kakashi.

Sai decidió entrar en la casa de Sakura, saltó el muro de la entrada y llamó a la puerta; Sakura le abrió la puerta y recordándose a sí misma que eran órdenes de Tsunade le dejó pasar.

Vamos a dejar las cosas claras.- le dijo Sakura con calma.- pese a todo no tengo nada en contra ti.- le dijo.-"Aunque la primera impresión haya sido la peor de mi vida".- pensó.-El cuarto de invitados es subiendo a la derecha puedes quedarte allí, pero no te acostumbres, una vez vuelvan los otros de la misión iré a hablar con Tsunade-sama para ver si te puedes quedar con Naruto, después de todo está a menos de cinco minutos de aquí.-le dijo.

Es que molesto Fea?.- le dijo Sai fingiendo sentirse herido.

Sakura ni se molestó en contestar y se fue a su cuarto.

Aldea de Konoha, casa de Sakura Haruno, mediodía.

Cuando Sakura salió de su cuarto ya más calmada, vio a Sai en la sala dibujando.

Vaya si te tardaste Fea.- le dijo Sai sin voltearse.

Sakura suspiró, ya no le importaba el sobrenombre, además no iba a destrozar su casa.- Que dibujas?.- le preguntó curiosa.

Sai sostenía en sus manos el dibujo de un pájaro posado en un árbol.

Cómo se llama?.- le preguntó Sakura.

El qué?.-le replicó Sai.

El dibujo, que título le pondrás?.- le preguntró Sakura.

No les pongo título nunca.- le dijo Sai aún sin voltear.

Ya veo.- dijo Sakura.- además de un maleducado eres un artista sin suficiente imaginación como para darles nombre.- le dijo Sakura.

Sai se dio la vuelta para darle una réplica que seguro acabaría con el estampado en el piso pero se detuvo en seco, Sakura se había quitado el gorro y su cara estaba al descubierto enmarcada por un mar de cabellos color cerezo y por primera vez pudo ver sus ojos esmeralda profundo; la verdad es que la pareció una mezcla de colores bastante peculiar (N.A: el cabello rosa no es que sea muy común)

Te pasa algo?.- le preguntó Sakura, un tanto extrañada de que no la insultase.

No me pasa nada Fea.- le replicó el dándose la vuelta ( N.A: es terco eh? XD)

Qué quieres comer?.- le dijo Sakura yendo a la cocina.

Cualquier cosa que sea comestible, eso si es que eres capaz de cocinar.- le dijo él.

"Paciencia Sakura, paciencia,…".- se repetía a sí misma Sakura, la verdad es que se le agotando la calma (N.A.:La verdad no te culpo XD)

Sakura dejó a Sai en el salón y comenzó a preparar la comida, una vez cogió algunas verduras se dispuso a lavarlas, entonces se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la cinta en su muñeca derecha y se disponía a sacársela cuando, una sensación extraña la invadió, se sintió muy pesada y se desplomó en el piso.

Sai oyó el estruendo y se dirigió a la cocina donde Sakura se encontraba en el suelo, inmediatamente se alivió al comprobar que tenía pulso, intentó llamarla pero ella no le contestaba, se dio de cuenta de que estaba helada.- "Qué demonios le pasa?".- se preguntó alarmado Sai.

* * *

Yo: Bueno fin de este capítulo, me tardé lo se ( la verdad es que ni siquiera debería estar en pc, porque me mandaron descansar ya que estoy un poco enfermilla), pero me temo que el siguiente será en Navidades, puesto que tengo que concentrarme en los estudios, lo lamento :(

V-chan: Cómo lo dejas ahí?! (ToT) Continúalo ahora mismo Meires! (¬¬)

Yo: V-chan tendrás que esperar como todos.

V-chan: (ToT) Bruja malvada.

Yo: Decías?! (¬¬)

V-chan: Yo? … Nada de nada (n-n)U Por favor rewievs y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Yo: Muchas gracias especialmente a **pame-ice dragon**, **Silver Leopard** y **darkness.masquerade** por sus maravillosos rewievs.


	7. Capítulo sexto

Yo: Bueno antes del fic tres cosas: lo primero es que les deseo a todos un Feliz Año y lo segundo es que lamento de veras no haber podido actualizar antes, la verdad es que estuve muy liada y también me surgieron imprevistos (n-n)U

La tercera es que V-chan se ha ido por motivos de trabajo, así que por ahora no habrá más 'interrupciones' suyas por el momento.

Yo no poseo ni Naruto ni sus personajes. Ahí va el siguiente capítulo :

" …" pensamientos.

* * *

Capítulo sexto:

Con Sakura:

Sakura se sentía muy liviana, como una pluma, lo último que recordaba era estar en la cocina y una sensación asfixiante.- " Donde estoy?".- se preguntó Sakura, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, tan solo para darse de cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente inmovilizada.- "No puedo moverme…".- pensó.- " Inner, puedes oírme?".- inqurió sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Al cabo de unos minutos, que para ella fueron siglos, empezó a abrir y cerrar las manos para poco a poco empezar a notar como su cuerpo la volvía a obedecer.

Tras recuperar la vista vio que se encontraba tirada sobre un suelo de piedra, tras levantarse lo que se le presentó fue sin duda unos de los escenarios más bizarros que nadie se pudiese imaginar.

Con Sai:

Sai no había perdido ni un solo segundo, aún sin entender lo que había pasado, decidió llevar a Sakura al hospital, iba a envolverla en una manta para llevársela cuando de repente una mano le apartó bruscamente, ni más ni menos que la de la propia Sakura.

Eso no será necesario.- le dijo a Sai.

Sakura… pero qué…?.-Sai iba a preguntarle lo que le pasaba para actuar tan raro pero la réplica que recibió lo dejó mudo.

… Yo no soy Sakura.-le dijo.

Con Sakura:

Todo era niebla, salvo las piedras sobre las que se hallaba nada era visible, solo notaba un frío horrible, salvo por la cinta de su muñeca derecha la cual estaba cálida, casi ardiendo, pero que extrañamente no la hacía daño.- " Qué demonios es esto?".- se dijo.-" Esto no puede ser real, todo esto,… es mi mente?"

De repente le pareció oír un ruido, trató de hablar, pero comprobó horrorizada que no podía.-" Esto es genial".- pensó para sí mientras rodaba los ojos.- " Supongo que aquí parada no haré nada, lo mejor será seguir, pero,…hacía donde?".- se preguntó observando el espeso manto de niebla que cubría todo.

Con Sai:

Sai se encontraba en una pose defensiva, puesto que si esa no era Sakura, podía ser que alguien la estuviese controlando.- Quién eres? Donde está Sakura?

…Deja de hacer el estúpido.- le espetó.- y deja esa pose, no he venido a luchar, yo soy Inner Sakura.

Eh?...-por primera vez Sai se encontraba totalmente perdido.- qué..?

Inner lo interrumpió.- Si me vas a preguntar que soy, te lo puedes ahorrar, por hacerlo sencillo existo dentro de la mente de Sakura y como esta ahora mismo no se encuentra consciente, yo he tomado el liderazgo de su cuerpo físico.-le explicó.

Bueno,….-dijo Sai procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.- Entonces tu sabes donde está ella no? Si estáis en la misma mente por que no la traes de vuelta?

…Yo no he dejado a Sakura inconsciente.-le explicó Inner.- es más, se podría decir que yo he sido expulsada hacía su cuerpo, no se donde está, no puedo sentirla siquiera, y tampoco sé lo que pasa.

Sai se alarmó.- entonces deberíamos ir con la Hokage, ella podría …

No!.-le replicó Inner.- no me preguntes por qué, pero sé que ella estará bien, posiblemente ella…

Sai la observó de alguna forma intuía que no le estaba contando todo lo que sabía.- Sabes más de lo que dices…

….-Inner.

Pero por alguna razón creo que será mejor para Sakura que no te muevas mucho, su cuerpo está helado.- le dijo tendiéndole una manta y sentándose enfrente suya.

Inner Sakura le dio un pequeño cabeceo en señal de gracias, y el silencio se hizo entre ambos.

Con Sakura:

Esta había comenzado a caminar, ya llevaba un buen rato andando cuando topo con algo, la niebla se disipaba y en frente suya había una curiosa edificación, que se hallaba medio derruida.-" Es enorme".- se dijo, y tras pensárselo un momento abrió la puerta y entró.

Para sorpresa de Sakura el interior parecía nuevo y limpio, las paredes eran de piedra y había una gran vidriera por la cual entraba la poca pero fuerte luz que penetraba en la estancia, quiso avanzar pero notó como sus piernas se quedaban congeladas, de repente reparó en que allí en frente de la vidriera había una silueta dándole la espalda, trató de llamarla, pero recordó que no tenía voz.- " Maldición!".-exclamó para sí.-"Si tan sólo pudiese hablar podría preguntar que está pasando"

De repente sintió que todo se volvía a llenar de niebla, el frío estaba consumiendo a Sakura, a la cual le costaba mantener la vista fija, la silueta se le acercó.

….Tú….-le dijo, Sakura podía oír claramente que era una voz de mujer.- … por ….-era como si esa voz se desvaneciese y distorsionase, Sakura se empezaba a desesperar, justo entonces notó como la mujer le agarraba con gentileza la muñeca derecha y de repente su voz se volvió clara.- no trates de hablar.-le dijo en tono amable.-no te preocupes, no te debe importar ni donde estás, lo que tienes que entender es el porqué.- Sakura continuaba escuchándola ya más calmada.- te tenía que advertir que el tiempo señalado está al llegar, sé que estás confusa, pero si no indagas en ti misma, una gran catástrofe sucederá, y aquellos importantes para ti también correrán peligro, pero no desesperes, ya hay algunos que te ayudarán, yo entre ellos, por ahora debes descansar, tu tiempo aquí se ha agotado.

Sakura quería preguntarle un millón de cosas, quién era y de qué estaba hablando pero su voz estaba congelada, de repente notó que la cinta de su muñeca se enfriaba, y una sensación asfixiante similar a la que notó en la cocina se adueñaba de su cuerpo y la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella.

Con Sai:

….-Inner Sakura estaba en completo silencio, cuando de repente empezó a caer.

Sai, que estaba cerca se levantó y la sujeto.- Que ocurre?.-le preguntó.

Mmm,….eh?.-dijo esta.- Donde estoy?

Sai reconoció el cambio en el tono de voz.- Sakura, eres tú?.-se decidió por preguntar antes que nada.

Sakura reconoció la voz de Sai, para luego darse cuenta de que la estaba sosteniendo.- Quítate!.-(N.A.: lógica reacción si un chico al que apenas conoces y es tan 'agradable' como Sai es lo que te encuentras nada más despertar XD) le dijo dándole un fuerte empujón, Sai acabó en el piso a un metro de distancia y Sakura perdió el equilibrio y acabó en el suelo también al perder el equilibrio dándose un fuerte golpe (N.A: cayó sobre la parte donde la espalda pierde el nombre XD eso tiene que doler XD)

Auch!.- Se quejó tras volver a levantarse.- Se puede saber que haces?.- le preguntó a Sai.

Desde luego está claro que eres tú, la misma fea agresiva de siempre.-le espetó Sai, molesto por el empujón, pero aliviado de que todo volviese a la normalidad.

Eh?.- dijo Sakura.- A qué te refieres con que soy yo?

Oh, nada.-le replicó Sai mientras se levantaba otra vez.- es que estuve haciéndole compañía a tu Inner.- le dijo con calma y como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

C…có…cómo?.-Sakura estaba sin habla, poca gente sabía lo de su Inner y en contadas ocasiones esta se había manifestado en su cuerpo, su Inner era más como su espíritu de combate con forma propia, un aspecto de su personalidad más radical.

Si, pero no me comentó mucho, sólo me convenció de que te dejase estar, me dijo que acabarías volviendo.- le dijo Sai.- dejando eso aparte.-le dijo tocándole la mano a Sakura.- ya no estás helada, cómo te sientes?

Bien.- la verdad es que ni Sakura se creía eso, la verdad es que físicamente estaba bien, pero tenía la cabeza hecha un lío tremendo, pero aún no le tenía la suficiente confianza a Sai como para contarle nada más.

Nos vamos.- le dijo este.

Adonde?.- le replicó Sakura.

A ver a la Hokage, mi trabajo es protegerte, por eso creo que será mejor….-le dijo.

No!.- le cortó.- Ya estoy bien y no estoy herida, además ya es tarde, no es necesario, solo me desmayé, lo de mi Inner ya es normal para mí.-añadió.

Sai no parecía convencido, pero si ella decía que estaba bien, y puesto que su vida nunca pareció correr un riesgo real tal como le aseguró esa tal Inner, decidió darse por vencido.

Iré a hacer de cenar.-dijo Sakura, que había tomado el silencio de Sai como una afirmación a su demanda de no decir nada.

Aldea de Konoha, casa de Sakura Haruno, cocina, tarde:

Sakura miró el reloj, la verdad es que era tardísimo, más que comida se podría decir que estaba haciendo la cena, le estaba agradecida a Sai por su comprensión, y rezaba para sí que no pasasen más cosas extrañas, de no ser por que Sai había estado con su Inner, ella misma habría pensado que era todo un mal sueño.

Decidió que no sacaría nada en claro por más que le diese vueltas, y decidió hacer lo que le habían dicho que hiciese en esa semana que su equipo estuviese fuera, descansar.-"Por cierto he de agradecerle a Sai".- pensó mientras ponía la mesa.-"Me hizo caso cuando le dije que no era necesario ir a Tsunade-sama, y parece que cuidó de Inner cuando yo no estaba".-fue a por la tarta que había hecho de postre.-"Tal vez no sea una persona tan irritante después de todo y puede que estos días pasen antes de lo que creo".- llamó a Sai y se dirigió con la tarta a la mesa con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sai salió de la sala y entró en el comedor.

Sai, una cosa, verás … .-Sakura iba a agradecerle cuando Sai la interrumpió.

Auch! A que viene esa cara rara Fea?.-dijo Sai sobándose el hombro.- todavía me duele el hombro de cuando me empujaste, desde luego tienes la fuerza de una mula, espero que eso se pueda comer al menos.

…SILENCIO….

POR QUÉ NO LO COMPRUEVAS TÚ MISMO?!.- le espetó Sakura, aplastando la tarta contra su cara, mandando a Sai al piso y haciendo un boquete en este incluso .-"NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE PENSARA QUE ERA UNA BUENA PERSONA!!!!".-pensó y suspiró.-" Adiós al descanso".-se dijo mientras se disponía a sentarse y se masajeaba las sienes .-"Me da que esta semana va a ser larga" (N.A.:No lo sabes tu bien XD )

* * *

Yo: Bueno eso es todo por ahora, no se cuando pondré el siguiente, pero no creo tardar tanto como esta vez.

Por favor dejen rewievs con opiniones o críticas, eso ayuda bastante, para saber que tal va el fic.

Bye!


	8. Capítulo séptimo

Yo: Lamento la espera, pero me he visto desbordada de cosas que hacer y el estrés no me permitió continuar el fic hasta ahora. De veras que lo lamento.

No poseo Naruto ni sus personajes.

* * *

Capítulo séptimo:

Resumen de lo acontecido hasta el momento: Tras el intento por parte de unos personajes con intenciones desconocidas (Kreux, Bellray, Kageru y Oreg)por llevarse a Sakura, la Hokage asignó al ambu Sai como su guardaespaldas mientras el equipo de esta estaba de misión durante toda una semana, muy para el disgusto de Sakura. Además sucesos extraños continúan cerniéndose sobre ella.

Historia:

Situación --¿?--, mañana:

No quiero fallos.-dijo Oreg.-Si llegara a ser estrictamente necesario…matadles.

No me parece una buena idea.-dijo Kreux.- ese tipo de actuación nos traerá problemas.

Cargaré con las consecuencias.- le replicó Oreg.- NO hay tiempo.

Kreux y sus compañeros eran conscientes de este hecho, asintieron y se pusieron en marcha hacia su objetivo, fallar **no **era una opción.

Situación Konoha, Torre de la Hokage, mañana:

Había pasado la semana y Sakura ya era libre de ir sola adonde quisiese. No más pesadillas o malestar y aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello no se había acabado, no pudo evitar que esa soleada y tranquila mañana una sonrisa subiese hasta su rostro.

Buenos días Fea!.-sonó una voz a sus espaldas.

"sight".-suspiró mentalmente.-"todo iba demasiado perfecto en este día".-pensó Sakura.-"no podía durar"

Lo único que tenía a Sakura un poco molesta es que al equipo siete les habían ordenado una misión de varios días; no es que eso la molestase, sino mas bien quién los acompañaría en su misión.

Buenos días Sai.-le contestó Sakura (N.a: Sí, lo habéis adivinado, saludad todos al miembro temporal del equipo siete XD )

Tras partir Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Sakura iban a buen ritmo, su misión consistía en ir a Suna a escoltar una importante carga, no es que fuese una misión peligrosa, pero Tsunade mandó también a Sai diciendo que era mejor no arriesgar.

A medio camino, decidieron hacer un stop en un oasis para reposar.

Qué calor dattebayo!.-exclamó Naruto.

Hmp!.-replicó el Uchiha (N.a; buscando en un librito …. Según el diccionario Uchiha eso es un **sí, **creo XD )

Kakashi-sensei.-dijo Sakura.- será mejor que hagamos acopio de agua fresca.

Buena idea Sakura.-dijo Kakashi.- también podemos pasar aquí la noche.

Mientras Kakashi inspeccionaba un poco, Sai estaba dibujando y Naruto y Sasuke estaban con sus estúpidas riñas, Sakura se dirigió a por el agua.

Cerca de la noche Kakashi había ido a hacer una ronda para asegurar el perímetro.

Todo parecía tranquilo pero Sasuke notaba algo raro.- No os parece que Kakashi tarda demasiado?.-inquirió.

No te preocupes, es un tardón por naturaleza!.-exclamó Naruto.

Hey Fea! Qué piensas?.-dijo Sai.

Antes de que Sakura le diese la contestación que se merecía Naruto irrumpió.- Sakura-chan NO es fea dattebayo!!

Lo ciero es que había otra cosa que tenía a Sasuke irritado, y esa era la presencia de Sai, desde que él había llegado el atontado de Naruto era aún más ruidoso (N.a: cuesta creerlo eh? XD ) y,…aunque le costase admitirlo,… muy pero que muy, muy, muy,…, muy en el fondo le molestaba la confianza con la que trataba a Sakura.

Sakura y Naruto, a lo largo del tiempo, queriendo el admitirlo o no, se habían vuelto como hermanos para el; por eso Sakura era algo así como una hermana menor,…, bueno sentía que debía protegerla (N.a: aunque no lo admitiría aunque le fuese la vida en ello )

Toda esa línea de pensamientos fue cortada cuando unos árboles cercanos, tras un fuerte escándalo, comenzaron a cernirse sobre ellos, obligándoles a saltar en varias direcciones para esquivarlos. De pronto Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto sintieron unas presencias de chakra familiares, "ellos" habían vuelto.

Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron frente a Sakura en modo defensivo, siendo seguidos por Sai que al ver los rostros de sus compañeros vio que la cosa era seria.

Kreux se adelantó frente a sus compañeros y levantando las manos en señal de calma dijo.-No venimos a pelear…

Ya claro, dattebayo! Y por eso casi nos aplastan!.-gritó Naruto siendo callada por unas de las "caricias" de Sakura.

Qué quieren?.- cortó el Uchiha lanzándole una mirada nada amistosa a Kreux, el cual ni se inmutó.

Como iba diciendo.-continuó Kreux.-no venimos a pelear.- y diciendo eso se fue acercando hacia Sakura, haciendo que sus compañeros se pararan más cerca de ella.-disculpa pero necesito que vengas con nosotros.

Por qué?!.-le preguntó irritada Sakura.- Qué quieren de mí?.-dijo ya cansada de tantos juegos, iba a averiguar el porqué estos pesados no la dejaban tranquila, quisiesen ellos o no.

… .-Kreux se quedó callado.

Ni de broma pienses que se irá contigo!.- le espetó Naruto.

"sigth".-exclamó Kreux.-no quería llegar a esto.-dirigió una mirada triste a Sakura para luego mirar a sus compañeros.- Proceded según las órdenes.-dijo en un tono frío.

Tras esto Kreux se lanzó contra Sai, mientras Naruto entablaba combate con Kageru y Bellray se lanzó a pelear con Sasuke.

Sakura se disponía a ayudar a sus compañeros cuando un pensamiento la golpeó; si querían capturarla por qué mandar a menos gente que ellos mismos, habían esperado a que Kakashi esuviese lejos de ellos, pero aun así su plan le parecía demasiado arriesgado, además como ellos supieron donde encontr.-…es una trampa.-susurró para sí.

Iba a moverse pero ya era muy tarde; unas conocidas cadenas que hasta entonces se habían ocultado bajo tierra se abalanzaron sobre ella restringiendo sus movimientos.

Sus compañeros estaban demasiado inmersos en sus respectivas batallas y no se percataron de lo que pasaba. Una familiar sensación la recorrió y comenzó a notar como le faltaba el chakra y mientras las cadenas se aferraban más y más, Sakura vio como Kreux y sus compañeros retrocedían, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Kreux la miró y formó con sus labios lo que se podía leer como un "lo siento" y entonces, un ruido que parecía como salido de un volcán opacó cualquier otro sonido, llamas y rocas salieron despedidas,…, luego un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del lugar.

NOOOOO!!.-el grito desgarrador y profundo de Sakura rasgó el silencio.

Oreg, su captor que era el que esta vez había invocado las cadenas aguardaba mientras Kreux y sus compañeros se acercaban.

Sakura ya no sentía nada, no era capaz de ningún pensamiento coherente, mientras caía en la tenebrosa oscuridad de la inconsciencia, la imagen de los cuerpos de sus compañeros en el suelo cubiertos de sangre se quedaba grabada en su mente.

Bajo el cielo de la fría noche desértica y bañada por la pálida luna, se hallaban ardiendo las llamas de una escena infernal.

* * *

Yo: Siento dejarlo ahí, pero espero continuarlo pronto. A partir de ahora en vez de 'cap tal' o 'cap tal otro' les pondré aparte un título, porque así será más facil identificarlos a mi parecer.

Nos vemos en el Capítulo octavo: Capturando pasados.

**Rewievs please**, sus opiniones son muy apreciadas y ayudan muchísimo a la hora de escribir


	9. Capítulo octavo: Capturando pasados

Yo: Lamento la espera, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron rewievs (n-n) La siguiente actualización puede tardar un 'poquito' (ToT) pero esta historia ya está planificada, menos a lo que romance se refiere (aun le estoy dando vueltas) porque aun no se con quien voy a juntar a Sakura.

No poseo a Naruto ni sus personajes. Adelante con el fic:

* * *

Capítulo octavo: Capturando pasados

Lugar: País del Viento , mañana:

En una cueva en medio de unas formaciones rocosas del desierto, a refugio de los abrasadores rayos del sol, se observan dos figuras, una de ellas se encuentra atada de pies y manos en el suelo, la otra, sentada a su lado, observaba las tenues llamas de la hoguera que empleaban para iluminar tan oscuro emplazamiento.

La pelirrosada, sin embargo, ni siquiera abría los ojos, tras haberse despertado, lo único que podía hacer era pensar, mientras la culpa auto infringida hacía estragos en sus ánimos.-"Debí haberme dado cuenta".-pensó Sakura.-"Mi deber como ninja médico era ayudarles, y ahora, ahora …".-Sakura alejó esos pensamientos, mientras, en su mente recapitulaba lo acontecido.

* * *

Flash back:

Dolor,… físico y emocional,…mientras se iba despertando sólo sentía dolor, las lágrimas agolpándose y la fuerza para reprimirlas a punto de quebrarse.

Si hubieses venido por las buenas eso no habría pasdo.-le dijo una voz.

Una sensación se superpuso al resto y forzó sus ojos a abrirse, se halla inmovilizada, sin heridas pero sin chakra; dirigió su mirada hacia Bellray, la cual apartó la vista, en los ojos de Sakura se reflejaba una ira sin igual, si tan sólo pudiese moverse lo que le haría no sería nada agradable…

Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos, se odiaba así misma, no sólo porque consideraba que había fallado en su deber,…a quién quería engañar? , esto iba más allá de cualquier deber, ellos eran su familia, moriría por ellos de ser preciso, pero ahora,…"NO!".-pensó para sí.-"no voy a mostrar debilidad enfrente a esta escoria"

Fin Flash back.

* * *

Aldea del viento, Suna, Torre del Kazekage.

Kakashi se encontraba reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido, había ido a hacer una ronda por el perímetro del campamento, estando ya a una buena distancia, y sin haber encontrado incidencias, de repente se vio atacado por un montón de ninjas, tras haber golpeado a uno, se dio de cuenta de que era un clon sombra e inmediatamente percatándose de que su equipo estaba en peligro, trató de volver, pero esos molestos clones no le dejaban tranquilo. Se deshizo lo más rápidamente que pudo de ellos y dirigiendo su vista hacia el sitio donde habían levantado el campamento, se le heló la sangre al ver que este era engullido por una fuerte explosión.

Lugar: País del Viento , mañana:

Bellray se levantó de repente y Sakura abrió los ojos para ver que sucedía, vio como su guardiana bajaba la guardia cuando se percató de que Oreg era el que había entrado en la cueva.

Oreg-san.-le dijo Bellray haciendo una pequeña inclinación a señal de respeto, Sakura sin embargo le mandaba una mirada de hielo y trataba de contener su rabia.

Veo que ya estás despierta.-dijo este dirigiéndose a Sakura.-ahora déjame preguntarte algo.-le dijo en un tono neutral.

Qué quiere!?.-le dijo Sakura tratando de poner el tono más despreciativo que podía, fijándose como este ya no tenía el mismo semblante serio o irritado que le había visto cuando lucharon, sino que más bien parecía relajado y la miraba con algo que se asemejaba a la simpatía, Sakura se sentía reventar.-"SE ESTÁ RIENDO DE MÍ?!.-pensó furiosa.

Oreg volvió a hablar.- El viaje no va a ser corto, así que quería saber si va a darnos problemas o tal vez prefiera cooperar con nosot…

VÁYASE AL INFIERNO!.- gritó Sakura.-"cooperar?".-pensó.-"después de lo que han hecho!" , parte de sí misma sabía que aquello no había sido una buena respuesta dada la situación en la que se encontraba, pero ya no se pudo contener más.

Oreg no cambió su semblante, ya se había esperado algo así, de pronto alguien entró en la cueva, eran Kreux y Kageru.

Debemos irnos.-dijo Kreux dirigiéndole una mirada a Sakura.- Va a cooperar?.-dijo mirando a Oreg, el cual tan solo negó con la cabeza.-En ese caso lo siento.-diciendo esto se saco una botellita y mojo un añuelo acercándolo a Sakura.-Buenas noches.

Sakura notó como el cloroformo iba ganando la batalla hasta que su mundo se oscureció de nuevo.

En marcha.-dijo Oreg.- debemos alejarnos y dirigirnos a nuestro destino lo antes posible.

* * *

Sueño de Sakura:

"Donde estoy?".- se preguntó Sakura, hasta que se percató de que estaba en el mismo sitio nebuloso de aquel sueño anterior, empezó a buscar un camino a seguir pero todo permanecía igual, de repente un pensamiento la asaltó.-"Si consigo volver a esa mujer, tal vez consiga respuestas"

Comenzó la marcha, pero mientras caminaba la niebla se hacía cada vez más y más espesa, el frío se intensificaba causándole dolor, se recordaba a sí misma que estaba en un sueño, pero era como si no tuviese poder alguno en su propia mente, parándose y mirando alrededor sin encontrar nada, dio un respingo.-"No voy a llegar a ningún lado así".- fue tras haber dicho esto que se percató de algo, su mano izquierda, se encontraba aferrada a su muñeca derecha, donde tenía puesta la cinta roja; no se había dado de cuenta, era como si subconscientemente su mano hubiese tomado la decisión.

Había algo en todo eso que le sonaba, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle.-"No se que me pasa,…,tendrá la cinta algo que ver? Que pasará si me la quito?".- nada más pensar en esa opción y disponiéndose a quitársela, descubrió entre estupor y un poco de alarma, que no podía; era como si su interior se estremeciese por el mero hecho de intentarlo.-"Por qué me siento tan apegada a esto? No es más que una cinta vieja que no tiene nada que ver conm…".- de repente cayó al piso y se llevó las manos a su cabeza, entre el dolor, observó que la cinta brillaba y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor también, entonces,…todo cesó, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, cuando se quedó atónita,…

"Estoy en mi casa".- se dijo.-"Pero qué??" .- de repente oyó una puerta abrirse y dos figuras entraron al salón donde ella estaba.-…no puede ser….-susurró contemplando la escena que tenía enfrente.

Dos figuras entraron en el salón, una era una mujer joven de aspecto afable acompañada de un hombre un poco más mayor, los dos tenían uniformes de shinobi.-Papá! Mamá!.- les gritó Sakura una vez se repuso del shock; sin embargo parecía que no la veían, trató de tocarlos pero los traspasó, fue entonces cuando se dio de cuenta.-es un recuerdo.-dijo para sí.

La puerta del salón se abrió de nuevo, era Sakura, bueno, mejor dicho Sakura de niña.- Padre, madre.-dijo la pequeña niña con un rostro inexpresivo.

"De veras yo era así?".-se preguntó.-"Y cómo es que no recuerdo nada de este día?".-se dijo Sakura observando a su yo infantil, la cual tenía una mirada vacía, ni feliz ni triste, vacía era lo que mejor se ajustaba a su rostro.

Los padres de Sakura se miraron el uno al otro con algo parecido a la pena, la madre de Sakura se bajó al nivel de Sakura y la abrazó.- Sakura, no te esfuerces, no es necesario.-le dijo en un tono amable.-sabemos que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero no pasa nada si no quieres hacer algo no lo hagas.-le dijo.

La niña, con la mirada vacía y ausente contestó.-Pero eso no os hace felices?.-le preguntó.

"A qué se referirá?".-se preguntó Sakura, que no tenía idea de lo que su madre y su yo infantil hablaban.

Sólo si eso tiene un significado para ti, sólo si eso te hace feliz a ti también.-esta vez hablaba el padre de Sakura.- nosotros queremos tu felicidad Sakura, si tu eres feliz, nosotros también.

Fe…li…ci…dad….-susurró la niña.- No recuerdo lo que es eso, lo siento.

La mujer la miró con comprensión en los ojos.-Sabemos que no recuerdas nada, pero mientras sigas viva, podrás crear nuevos recuerdos y, aunque ahora no recuerdes ni las emociones, algún día lo harás.-le dijo su madre todavía abrazándola.- no hace falta que nos llames papá o mamá, cuando sientas en ti misma que estas lista, hazlo, vale?

La niña les miró.-No importa que no llevemos la misma sangre?.-les preguntó.

Quién te ha dicho eso?.-le preguntó su padre.

Lo oí el otro día.- le contestó ella.

Sakura, ser una familia es más que tener la misma sangre.-le dijo su padre abrazándola.-nosotros seremos tus padres y te querremos siempre.

La Sakura adulta estaba en shock, sus padres no eran sus padres biológicos? , sintió como un mareo, un mar de confusión se apoderó de ella, todo lo que estaba viendo y de lo que estaban hablando le resultaba imposible de creer, volviendo a mirar a su otro yo, vio como esta se acercaba a sus "padres" y algo torpemente los abrazaba.- Aunque no recuerde nada,…, aunque no pueda nunca, creo que me gustaría intentar tener más recuerdos de los tres,..pa...pá y …mamá.- dijo la niña, entonces los dos adultos, que se encontraban aún un poco asombrados, le devolvieron el abrazo sonriendo y le dijeron al unísono.- Gracias hija.

La Sakura actual, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, cuando sus padres murieron hace más de dos años, había sido un gran shock, pero esto era demasiado; no tenía muchos recuerdos antes de los siete años, pero jamás le dio importancia, muchos niños sufrían accidentes a edades tempranas, pero ella jamás había pensado que su falta de memoria le ocultase algo tan inesperado.

De repente todo la escena se difuminó, se encontraba mareada por la información recibida.-"Tengo más preguntas que antes".-pensó mientras notaba como se iba despertando lentamente.

Fin sueño.

* * *

Lugar ¿? Desierto de Suna tarde:

Sakura abrió los ojos, y casi al instante tubo que cerrarlos por el intenso sol del desierto, estaba aún atada, pero pudo comprobar que aún estaban en Suna, ella iba cargada de espaldas, en una especie de silla improvisada, que Kageru llevaba con facilidad, como mucho debía haber estado dormida unas cuatro horas. De pronto Oreg, que era el que iba más adelantado, indicó que parasen la marcha,…

* * *

Yo: Hasta aquí por el momento, ufff, estoy muerta, a partir de aquí la trama central se va mostrar muchísimo, si tenéis teorías podéis decírmelas, estoy curiosa de saber que pensais (nn)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo- Capítulo noveno: Prohibido olvidar.


End file.
